Tonic und Gin
by xiaogui
Summary: One-Shot: Ein junger Weasley, ein gealterter Zaubertränkemeister und ein ganz spezielles Muggelgetränk. Mit Illustration!


**A/N:** Eigentlich ist diese Kurzgeschichte nur der Begleittext zu einem Bild, das ich im Kopf hatte und schlußendlich auch auf's Papier gebracht habe. Zu finden ist das bescheidene Machwerk unter **www**(punkt)**snapetonic**(punkt)**tk**

Eingefallen ist mir das Thema, als ich das unten zitierte Lied gehört hab – und geschrieben wurde sie unter Einfluß ebendieses Getränks. Viel Spaß damit! ;-)

Mein Dank gilt der lieben **Ermione**, die mir mit Rat und Beta zur Seite gestanden ist.

o

* * *

o

**Tonic & Gin**

_There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin…  
(Billy Joel – Piano Man)_

Eine Wolke schlechter Luft umhüllte Ian Weasley, als die Tür zum Pub aufschwang und den Blick auf einen schlecht beleuchteten Raum freigab. Feine Schleier abgestandenen Rauchs wurden von den wenigen Strahlen der Spätnachmittagssonne beleuchtet, die es wagten, die milchigen Scheiben des einzigen Fensters in der Wand zu durchbrechen. Schon nach dem ersten Atemzug bereute der junge Mann den Wahnsinn, der ihn geritten haben musste, dass er dieses Rattenloch dem „Tropfenden Kessel" vorgezogen hatte. Er wedelte ein wenig verlegen mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, während sich seine Augen langsam an die nur wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten. Noch immer fiel er regelmäßig auf die Scherze seiner Onkel herein, dachte er halb belustigt – halb verärgert über seine Gutgläubigkeit. Onkel Fred hatte ihm vorgeschwärmt von diesem Lokal und dessen _einzigartiger Atmosphäre_, während Onkel George mit betont ernster Miene zustimmend genickt hatte. Nun, die Retourkutsche würde folgen, nach dieser Empfehlung des ‚besten Pubs jenseits der Winkelgasse'. Aber nachdem er nun einmal hier war und seinen Onkeln mit Sicherheit nicht den Triumph seines Rückzugs vergönnen wollte...

Das Lokal war nur sehr spärlich besucht, und Ian ging nach vorne in Richtung Bar, an der nur drei Barhocker standen, von denen einer besetzt war. Der Wirt stand hinter dem Tresen und grüßte ihn freundlich, als er sich auf einen der Hocker setzte, der unter der Last seines Körpergewichts leise knarzte. Das bestellte Bier war kühl und gut gezapft, wie Ian befriedigt feststellte, als er den ersten Schluck nahm, und er beschloß, ebendieses Bier nun so richtig zu genießen. Eine Wolke Pfeifenrauch zu seiner Linken erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er drehte leicht den Kopf, um seinen Nachbarn möglichst unauffällig zu mustern.

Die zwielichtige Gestalt war bis über den Hals in eine dicke, schwarze Robe gehüllt, deren Kapuze auf halber Höhe am Haar des Mannes festzukleben schien. Ian runzelte die Stirn. Dieser finstere Zeitgenosse hatte durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit einer alten Wetterhexe, dachte er ein wenig amüsiert. Das lange, ergraute Haar des Mannes war wohl einst schwarz gewesen, und zwischen einigen vereinzelten Strähnen ragte eine gewaltige Hakennase hervor. In der einen Hand hielt der Mann eine Pfeife, während seine andere mit einem langen, knochigen Zeigefinger fast liebevoll über den Rand seines Glases strich, das halb mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Und nach dem Aussehen dieser Gestalt zu urteilen, war diese Flüssigkeit mit ziemlicher Sicherheit _kein_ Mineralwasser, dachte Ian und nippte an seinem Bier.

Als er sich wieder verstohlen nach seinem Sitznachbarn umwandte, schrak er zusammen. Schwarze Augen glitzerten ihn durch strähniges Haar an, und Ian hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich der stechende Blick widerstandslos in sein Innerstes bohrte. Offensichtlich befriedigte Ians Reaktion den alten Mann, denn der Anflug eines höhnischen Lächelns umspielte einen seiner Mundwinkel. Dann verengten sich seine Augen...

„Ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Neugierde nun befriedigt ist, Mr. Weasley?"

Ians Augenbrauen hoben sich in Verwunderung. „Kennen wir uns, mein Herr?"

Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln. Das Glitzern in diesen Augen verursachte Ian Unbehagen – ihm war fast so, als ob der Mann seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Es bedarf nur geringer geistiger Anstrengung, um von Ihren unverkennbaren äußerlichen Merkmalen auf Ihre Abstammung zu schließen", antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich die letzten Vermehrungstendenzen Ihrer Familie nicht mehr mitverfolgt habe."

Dem jungen Mann klappte der Kiefer hinunter. „Na hören Sie einmal!" brauste er auf. „Wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

Für einen kurzen Moment erstarb das überlegene, höhnische Lächeln. Der alte Zauberer senkte den Blick und nahm einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife, deren Rauch an seinen Haaren entlang nach oben glitt.

„Der Stempel, den ich dieser Welt aufgedrückt habe, scheint schon verblasst zu sein", stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme fest. „Wenngleich ich annehmen darf, dass Ihnen meine Person aus Erzählungen Ihrer Familienmitglieder bekannt sein dürfte." Sein Zeigefinger näherte sich wieder dem Glasrand an. „Mein Name ist Snape."

„Snape...? _Sie_ sind Snape?" stieß Ian überrascht hervor.

Die Gesichtszüge des alten Mannes verhärteten sich. „_Professor_ Snape", sagte er, und ein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor", antwortete Ian. „Sie waren doch Lehrer meiner Eltern... in Hogwarts."

„Ich hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ja."

Ian grinste. Er hatte die Gesichter seiner Eltern, Tanten und Onkel vor Augen, die bei Familientreffen noch immer Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit zum Besten gaben – und bei der Erwähnung des Namens „Snape" gingen die Wogen jedes Mal besonders hoch. Nun konnte er endlich nachvollziehen, warum. Aber was tat ein ehemaliger Hogwarts-Professor in einem Loch wie diesem? Bei der Reputation, die so ein Posten mit sich brachte, konnte die Pension eines Professors doch unmöglich so gering sein, als dass man sich nichts Besseres als diesen Pub leisten könnte. Und dermaßen durchtriebene Onkel wie Ian Weasley hatte er sicherlich nicht…

Er musterte den alten Professor, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder bei seinem Glas und seiner Pfeife lag. Seine schwarze Robe war fast zu sauber, die Säume nicht ausgefranst, und auch sonst machte der Professor keinen ärmlichen Eindruck. Ians Stirn legte sich in Falten. Seine Familie hatte öfters hinter vorgehaltener Hand von früheren Verstrickungen dieses Mannes in dunkle Machenschaften gemunkelt... Gerade als Ian den Mund aufmachen wollte, drehte sich Snape wieder zu ihm um, und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich durch die ihm ins Gesicht hängenden Haarsträhnen an.

„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, Ihre nicht zu übersehende Neugierde zu befriedigen, junger Mann?" knurrte er, die Augen verengt.

„Ich… ich bin nur verwundert, Sie gerade hier anzutreffen, Professor."

„Sie fragen sich, warum ich mir offensichtlich nichts _Besseres_ leisten kann… Oder ob ich etwas im Schilde führe", sagte Snape, und ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Ian starrte ihn an. Dieser Mann konnte tatsächlich Gedanken lesen!

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde fast mitleidig. „Nein, Mr. Weasley, ich kann nicht Gedanken lesen. Dies war nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung aus Ihrem allzu offensichtlichen Mienenspiel und Ihren abschätzenden Blicken."

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor", murmelte Ian fast ein wenig beschämt. „Aber was machen Sie _tatsächlich_ hier?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie geben nicht auf, nicht wahr? Derselbe Gryffindor-Sturschädel, wie alle aus Ihrer Familie." Er hob sein Glas und musterte dessen Inhalt. „Was, wenn ich Ihnen nun sage, dass ich lediglich hier bin, weil dies hier der einzige mir bekannte Ort unserer Welt ist, an dem dieses Getränk serviert wird."

„Sie wollen mir doch jetzt nicht weismachen, dass Sie nur wegen dieses…" Ian stockte. „Was ist das überhaupt?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte, während er das Glas leicht schief hielt. Der klare Inhalt schimmerte im fahlen Licht des Pubs. „Es ist ein Muggelgetränk. Gemischt aus einem chininhältigen Erfrischungsgetränk und wacholdergewürztem Branntwein." Er nahm einen Schluck. „Die Muggel nennen es Gin-Tonic."

Ian runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. _Und was war daran so besonders_? „Und dieses Getränk schmeckt Ihnen so gut, dass Sie deswegen hierher kommen?"

Der alte Mann setzte das Glas ab und musterte den jungen Rotschopf eindringlich. „Wir alle sind Sklaven so mancher Rituale", bemerkte er ein wenig kryptisch.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Snape warf Ian einen weiteren langen und abschätzenden Blick zu und winkte dann den Barkeeper herbei. „Einmal, bitte", sagte er zu dem Mann, der offensichtlich sofort verstand, was der Professor verlangte, denn er holte zwei Flaschen von unter der Bar hervor und schenkte ein Glas ein.

Snape nickte Ian auffordernd zu. „Kosten Sie", sagte er knapp und mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck.

Ein wenig zögernd nippte Ian an dem Glas und verzog das Gesicht. „Das schmeckt ...seltsam", brachte er mit Mühe hervor. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, härtere Getränke als Bier zu trinken, und dieses hier schmeckte... „– bitter ", sagte er in Richtung Snape, dessen Mundwinkel ein feines Lächeln umspielte.

„Sie irren sich. Bitterkeit ist nur der erste Eindruck."

Ian hob eine Augenbraue, was den alten Tränkemeister noch mehr zu amüsieren schien. „Kosten Sie noch einmal", forderte ihn dieser mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf. Ian nippte noch einmal.

„Sauer", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. Aber da war noch etwas, ganz versteckt hinter dem durchschlagenden Eindruck von abgestandenem Spiritus – oder zumindest dem Geschmack, den sich Ian bei der Vorstellung von abgestandenem Spiritus ausmalte. „Und ein wenig süß..."

„Sehen Sie", bemerkte Snape nach einem genüsslichen Zug an seiner Pfeife. „Manchmal sollte man nicht nach dem ersten Eindruck gehen." Er senkte den Blick auf seinen Finger, der wieder den Glasrand umspielte. „Ich musste erst ein alter Mann werden, um das zu realisieren", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gesprächspartner.

Ian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen nippte er noch einmal an dem Getränk, dessen Geschmack ihm immer mehr zuzusagen schien, nun da er sich voll in seinem Mund entfaltet hatte. Der alte Professor schwieg, und Ian hatte den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass er alles gesagt hatte, was er an einem Tag bereit war, von sich zu geben. Der junge Mann trank das seltsame Getränk, das so viele Weisheiten in sich zu vereinen schien und bedachte den Tränkemeister sporadisch mit heimlichen Seitenblicken, in der Hoffnung, dieser möge noch weiteres von sich preisgeben. Doch als Snape sogar nur mittels eines stummen Nickens eine weitere Füllung seines Glases bestellte, gab Ian diese Hoffnung schließlich auf. Nachdem er sein Glas geleert und sein Bier bezahlt hatte, stand er auf, und erst jetzt schenkte ihm der alte Mann wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Meine Empfehlung an die werte Familie", sagte er mit gekräuseltem Mundwinkel.

„Werde ich gerne ausrichten, Professor", antwortete Ian. „Leben Sie wohl – und danke für die Einladung."

Fast unmerklich neigte Snape den Kopf und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Nach einigen Augenblicken des vergeblichen Wartens auf ein weiteres Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit drehte Ian sich schließlich um und ging zur Tür. Und nach einem letzten Blick auf die in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt an der Bar trat er über die Schwelle wieder hinaus in die Abendsonne.

…_they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone._

o

ooo

o

* * *

Und falls es euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht ;-)), dann laßt mich dies doch bitte mittels eines kleinen Reviews wissen. **Danke!**


End file.
